Nightmare
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Naruto has a nightmare and goes to Kakashi for comfort. He ends up finding more than just a sensei. *three-shot!*
1. Chapter 1

I had an urge to write this and it wouldn't go away until I did. It's not really good, but I still like it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0

Uzumaki Naruto ran through the village of Konoha, his expression one of terror. He would have gone to Umino Iruka, but the Chuunin schoolteacher was on a mission and wouldn't be back for another two days. Flashes kept plaguing his mind as he ran. A sob escaped him as he stumbled. He couldn't escape them. They wouldn't leave him in peace. Finally, he spotted his destination and surged forward.

A loud pounding jerked Hatake Kakashi out of his sleep. His dogs looked up as the man bad-temperedly walked to the door. Luckily it was an immediate habit for him to put his mask on. He had barely opened the door when a figure bowled into him, hugging him tightly around the middle, shaking violently. Kakashi stared down at the blonde figure in shock.

"Naruto?"

The boy flinched, but said nothing as his grip tightened around his sensei. Hesitantly, he put his arms around the blonde. Kakashi closed the door, a bit uncertain as to what to do. He had rarely showed his emotions, even as a child. Upon becoming an ANBU, he had more or less ditched them all together. Now looking down at his normally hyperactive student, he was finding himself wishing that he was just that; not this terrified twelve year old boy. It didn't suit him. It was wrong to see him this way.

"Naruto…what happened?" Kakashi asked, coaxing him to the couch. Tears formed as Naruto spilled out his nightmare, recounting every vivid detail. He left nothing out. Kakashi felt his heart sink as he listened. Either it had been just a very clear nightmare, or the Kyuubi had somehow influenced his dream as some sort of sick joke. The Jounin could see the horror return anew with each word Naruto spoke.

"Everyone was being attacked by Kyuubi. The Yondaime and a red haired lady were there too. The fox turned into me and he tore the Yondaime and the lady into pieces. Asuma-sensei was beheaded and he laughed as though it was fun! Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were hit with some blue ball of chakra. Then he grew tails and clawed Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata to pieces. You, Kurenai-sensei, and Gai-sensei tried to gang up on him but…he just laughed and you all fell to the ground, blood pouring out of your eyes and ears. You were just staring at nothing. Sakura was caught in a genjutsu and was cut in half! He picked up Iruka-sensei and looked at me and kept repeating that it was my fault, that I was the one who did this to everyone as he slowly tortured Iruka-sensei."

"I don't want you to die! I don't want to be left alone again!" Naruto said in a strained and hoarse whisper, hugging his sensei tighter. Kakashi and Pakkun exchanged glances.

Kakashi really didn't know what to do, but he ended up sitting down on the couch, hugging Naruto as the boy continued the shake and sob. A part of Kakashi was somewhat pleased that his student would come to him in a time of need, even if it was because Iruka wasn't around. As Kakashi became lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he had started rubbing Naruto's back in an effort to calm him; or that Naruto's shaking was slowly coming to a stop. He remembered that the Yondaime had once done this for him as well. Sometimes Kakashi felt as though he failed both Naruto and the Yondaime for not being a better teacher.

He looked down at Naruto and saw that the boy had fallen asleep, still tightly hugging him. Carefully, Kakashi pried his arms from him and laid him on the couch, covering him with a blanket. Guruko leaped onto the couch and curled up at the sleeping figure's side.

Looking at Kakashi, he said, "You know, boss, we don't really know much about Uzumaki Naruto. It might be best if you did try to get to know him more instead of just labeling him as the hyperactive prankster brat. He's been alone all his life, never knowing a parent. You did. It's obvious that he sees you and Iruka-san as parental figures. I mean…being forced to endure of the hate people throw at him; never having someone to hold him and tell him that they love him…I don't know how he does it. And yet, he wants to become Hokage so that he can protect them? Most Jinchuriki would just leave or kill them all and he wants to do the total opposite! The kid has my respect. I'd never be able to endure what he's gone through. I don't think anybody could."

With that little speech said, Guruko put his head down and fell back to sleep. Kakashi sighed as he murmured, "You're right." The dogs all wandered over to Naruto and lay down in various spots.

"We'll watch over him for the night boss. I'll wake ya if the kid has another nightmare," Pakkun said. Kakashi nodded and walked back to his room. He didn't immediately go back to sleep. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about Guruko's words. While it was true that he had had a hard past, he had people who loved him and cared for him. Naruto never had that until just recently, when Team 7 was formed. As he rolled over to go back to sleep, Kakashi made up his mind that he would definitely get to know Naruto better. Maybe he should talk to Iruka, seeing as how the man knew him best. He listened as his dogs quietly bickered over who was going to lay where next to the sleeping guest and smiled. He liked the idea of being seen as a parental figure.

0-0-0-0-0

I will be honest. I cried at some points while writing this. Then again, I cry every time I read something that involves Naruto and being alone with no one to love him. Please review. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I think this is going to be a two-shot, but it's possible it'll have more chapters. We'll see.

0-0-0-0-0

When Kakashi awoke the next morning, he was stunned to find Naruto curled up with him, clutching the front of the man's shirt in a tight grip. The Jounin looked around and found that all of the dogs were there, lying in various spots. Guruko was still at Naruto's side. It was obvious that the dog had become attached to the boy despite barely knowing him. Seeing that Kakashi was awake, Pakkun wandered over and said, "Sorry boss, but he ran in here before we could stop him. Poor kid. Nearly fainted with relief when he saw that you were still breathing." Kakashi looked down at the blonde. His expression was one of slight fear. Hesitantly, the man brushed the golden locks. Naruto sensed that he was safe and snuggled closer to the Jounin, murmuring something. Kakashi frowned, having not heard it. As he looked at Pakkun to ask what the boy said, he saw the surprise on the pug's face quickly turn one into a small smile.

"What? What did he say?" the silver haired man asked in confusion. The pug looked at him and said, "He called you Dad. That proves what Guruko said last night: he really does see you as a father. Iruka is more like a brother I think." Pakkun then turned around and headed for the kitchen. Kakashi stared down at the blond. Tentatively, he wrapped and arm around him and gave him a hug, his chin touching the boy's head. A sigh of contentment escaped Naruto as he buried his face into the man's chest. A small smile came to Kakashi's lips. He brushed back Naruto's hair before carefully rising as so not to wake the boy. Thankfully, he didn't stir. Quickly dressing, he headed for the kitchen and idly wondering if he had any ramen.

Guruko remained with the boy as the rest of the dogs followed their contractor out. He truly did feel attached to Naruto. He hadn't been lying when he spoke last night. The boy was truly gifted if he was able to remain sane throughout all of these years of hardships. He involuntarily growled at the thought of the humans whom had caused him his pain. He used to have respect for the village, but now only a few shinobi and villagers had his respect. Sighing, he laid his muzzle on the boy's stomach and continued to guard his charge. Bull came in a few moments later and joined him. The big nin-dog had a soft spot for children, especially for those like Naruto. While he may be a gentle giant normally, he was anything but when those he deemed under his protection were threatened or harmed. With a silent conversation, they agreed to keep a silent vigil over the sleeping boy.

Naruto awoke to a familiar smell. Sitting up, he blinked blearily at the room he was in. Slowly, he frowned in confusion. Seeing two dogs next to him, the memory came to him in a flash. The nightmare; running to Kakashi; all of it. He scratched Guruko and Bull's ears, thanking them. Both wagged their tails happily. Getting out of the bed, he peered around the corner and saw Kakashi making ramen. Naruto took a deep breath and stepped out into the kitchen.

"Sensei?" The man looked up and eye-smiled at him.

"Are you feeling better, Naruto?" The boy nodded as he mumbled something unintelligible. Kakashi looked confused as he said, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I…It's just…I was really scared and…you were the only one I knew who could keep the nightmares away. I didn't mean to bother you." Kakashi walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"Naruto, as your sensei, it's my job to keep you safe, even if it doesn't involve the team. You never have to be afraid to come to me," he said seriously. Naruto sniffed, wiping a few tears away as he gave Kakashi a shy smile. Kakashi smiled back from beneath his mask and asked, "So, want to tell me what scared you so much?" Immediately, a look of terror crossed Naruto's face. Taking the boy's shoulders, Kakashi said, "Naruto, if you don't talk about it, it'll only keep coming back to haunt you." Upon hearing that, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Student and teacher sat down on the couch and Naruto began, "It started after we returned from Wave. The fox kept talking to me and wouldn't leave me alone. When I wouldn't listen, he started to influence my dreams. I didn't know he could do that! But they got worse and worse and I finally couldn't handle it and I just came to the first person I thought of. And that was you." Kakashi stared at him and then said, "These dreams have been going on for two weeks? Naruto, why didn't you go to someone sooner?" The Jinchuriki looked down ashamedly as he murmured, "I've never had someone who cared other than Iruka-sensei. I didn't want to keep bothering him, so I didn't say anything. But when it got really bad…I…" He trailed off, unable to continue. Naruto stiffened when Kakashi wrapped an arm around him. It had taken even Iruka a long time for him to get Naruto to trust him on that level of affection. After a moment, Naruto leaned into his sensei's embrace.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Any time, Naruto, any time. Now… wanna tell me why you called me 'dad' in your sleep?"

"…We're late for training!"

"Naruto! I'm not done here!"

Friends of both the student and the teacher smiled when they saw a laughing Naruto running from Kakashi. They had seen the boy's odd behavior and it had greatly worried them. It pleased them to know that Kakashi had managed to sort everything out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the best I could do. I seriously didn't know how to write it. Let me know what you think and if more should be add. I won't put it under 'COMPLETE' just yet. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the last chapter. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter and I like how it turned out. It took me a few minutes to figure out how I wanted to write it, so it eventually turned into this. Thanks so much for reading Nightmare guys!

0-0-0-0-0

Sitting in the spiky, rocky, hair of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto mulled over the question Kakashi had asked him two days before. Why had he called him 'dad'? What does a 'dad' do? He knew his friends had dads, but he didn't know what dads were supposed to be like or what they were supposed to do. _What was a 'dad'?_ Naruto had many questions, but few answers. Sighing, he muttered, "Man. My brain hurts." The wind blew, sounding like an amused chuckle. The Jinchuriki got to his feet and slowly made his way off the monument, thinking all the way.

As he made his way through the village, he failed to notice the glares and remarks aimed at him. He also failed to notice the again concerned looks of his friends and their Jounin sensei. The boy wanted answers, but didn't know where to get them. He didn't dare ask any of his friends for fear of how they would act. So, he took the alternative approach and watched his friends and their parental figures.

Shikamaru and his father were almost exactly the same; the difference was that Shikaku worried about his son and often discreetly checked up on him, despite knowing that the young Genin was now a shinobi. Choza, Choji's father, was a big man who deeply cared about his son and taught him that kindness can be a virtue even in the danger-ridden shinobi world. Ino's father, Inoichi, was a man who worried greatly about his daughter, but knew well enough not to try and convince her not to be a kunoichi; though that didn't stop him from talking with Asuma to check up on her progress.

Shino and his father were hard; but Naruto had no doubt that Shibi cared for his son. Kiba had no father from what he knew of. Hinata's father, Hiashi, was very strict and didn't act like he cared. The ramen-loving boy had a feeling that dads shouldn't act like that.

From all of the "data" he had gathered, Naruto came to the conclusion that 'dads' were supposed to be kind, loving, and worrywarts. None of that applied to Kakashi from what Naruto knew of him. But what if the silver-haired Jounin had been hiding it? Naruto inwardly growled with frustration. None of it made any sense!

"Naruto?" The said blonde yelped and fell out of the tree he had been perched in. Damn Jounins and their sneakiness! He glared up at an eye-smiling Kakashi. The glare quickly vanished as he said quietly, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"What is… a 'dad'? I mean…I've watched the others when they were with their fathers, but each one is different, yet similar. So, what's a 'dad'?" Kakashi blinked his visible eye. His gaze softened, unnoticed by his student. The ex-ANBU captain had no doubt that this wasn't the first time he had wondered what a parent was, but it was the first time he had actually asked someone.

"A 'dad', Naruto, is someone who loves you unconditionally and takes care of you, no matter what. They raise you to be a good person; teach you rights and wrongs; how to take care of yourself; but most of all, they teach you love and bonds. It's all indirect, of course. A child learns these things subconsciously. But there also those who are like dads, but can't take the place of the child's birth parent; they are called surrogate parents," the man explained. Naruto wrinkled his nose and said, "You used four big words in there."

With a chuckle, Kakashi said, "Unconditionally means completely or absolutely; indirect means not direct; subconsciously means that you pick things up without realizing it; and surrogate means a stand-in or a replacement."

"Oh." Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought things through. Kakashi waited patiently as he watched him. Finally, he looked up at his sensei and said, "I still don't understand completely, but…I had no one to teach me those things until Iruka-sensei came along. But I think he's more of an older brother. I think…I'd want you…to be my "surrogate" father. But I don't want to think of you as a replacement, but as an actual dad." Kakashi stared at his normally hyperactive student, a warm emotion growing inside his chest. But before Kakashi could go further into the subject, an ANBU member appeared, with an urgent message. Sighing, he said to Naruto, "We'll talk more later." The blue-eyed boy nodded.

Two days later, Kakashi was walking towards the huge gates of Konoha, having been told to go on an A—possibly S—rank mission with two others. Missing-nin had been spotted in the surrounding wilderness. As he was reaching his companions, Mitarashi Anko started to growl at him, but stopped at the sight of something.

"Isn't that the demon brat?" asked Ebisu. Reflexively, Kakashi was about to reprimand the man when an orange blur slammed into him. The Jounin blinked down at the boy before a small smile crossed his lips underneath his mask. He ruffled the golden locks as their owner said, "I'll miss you…sensei."

"I know, Naruto." The boy let go and watched as the three leaped away. As they did, Kakashi swore he heard the boy's voice say, "Good luck…Dad." Kakashi grinned. It truly did feel nice to be a 'father'.

"_Is this how you felt…Minato-sensei? Is this what it's like to be a parent? I can't replace you, nor do I intend to, but I will raise Naruto as if he was mine. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out you—his idol—is his father,_" he thought.

"Hey, Kakashi?" He looked at Anko.

"Is the gaki your student?"

"Yes. But he's more like a son." She blinked in surprise and then grinned.

"Heh, can't wait to tell everyone else that the great Sharingan no Kakashi has been adopted by the Uzumaki brat." Kakashi said nothing. He didn't care. Naruto needed him—both as a sensei and as a father—just as Kakashi need Naruto to remind him that it was time to stop living in the past. It didn't matter what anyone said; it didn't matter if they never said the words "father" or "son"; all that did matter was that they were family in spirit. And because of that…Kakashi would keep Naruto's nightmares at bay.

0-0-0-0-0

I love Parental!Kakashi and Naruto stories, don't you? It's always nice to read stories like that. One story you should read is Naruto Hatake by _Agent-G_. **THAT** is a good story. It's fantastic! And it's a NaruHina story ^.^

Review plz!


End file.
